Nieve y Sangre
by Rina Sayata
Summary: ¿Cómo celebran Arisa y Kureno la navidad?. Puede ser una noche triste. REGALO PARA ANNI FER


_Título: Nieve y sangre_

_Autora: Rina Sayata_

_Pareja: Arisa & Kureno_

_Notas: Regalo para Anni fer, del Club de Fruits Basket en Dz._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La navidad se acercaba, sólo quedaban unas cuantas horas para que las familias se reunieran, cenaran juntos, rieran, se divirtieran. Pero ellos no tenían una gran familia para hacer eso, sólo les bastaba con la compañía del otro.

"Mira eso. Podríamos comprarlo –dijo la joven jalando al castaño hacia el puesto en el que habían luces de colores."

Él sonrió. Movió la cabeza, afirmando y murmurando un leve "ajá". Arisa le regaló una bella sonrisa. Él la amaba, ella lo sabía.

Comenzó a nevar. Pequeñas gotas blancas y congeladas comenzaron a caer. Kureno miró hacia arriba, la noche estaba cubriendo el paisaje poco a poco, así que los copos de nieve, parecían ser estrellas que caían por alguna fuerza superior.

"¿Te gustan? –le preguntó Arisa, tomando con más fuerza su mano."

"Si. La nieve es linda, la navidad también…"

"Cuéntame tu secreto –interrumpió acercándose al oído del mayor mientras la persona que atendía el puesto de luces iba por nuevos juegos para entregárselos- Espera –se dio la vuelta y recibió las luces, pagó y volvió a acercarse al joven-. Cuéntamelo."

"Yo no tengo secretos. ¿Por qué no me dices los tuyos?."

Arisa soltó la mano del joven y comenzó a correr, abriendo los brazos para tratar de capturar unos cuantos copos de nieve. Su sonrisa era más bella que nunca, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y… la bolsa donde llevaba las luces, cayó con negligencia.

"No te lo diré –respondió sacando la lengua y agachándose para recoger las luces que pensaba colocar en el árbol de navidad que estaba en el pequeño departamento donde ambos vivían."

Kureno volvió a sonreír, caminó hacia ella y tomó su mano nuevamente.

"Vamos a casa, tenemos cosas que arreglar."

-

La tos no la dejaba respirar. Se encerró en el baño rezando por que nadie se enterara de ese incidente. Él se preocuparía. La tos aumentaba, más y más… el dolor también aumentaba. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos, tratando de contener el fuerte sonido que de ellos emanaba. Al apartar las manos de sus labios, vio como la sangre las inundaba.

"Voy a morir –sollozó. Silenciosas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas."

Se levantó con determinación, secó sus lágrimas y limpió la sangre.

"No importa –susurró-, nunca le diré mi secreto."

-

"Y la estrella –dijo con alegría Arisa al colocarla en la punta del árbol de navidad."

"Ya falta poco. Tenemos el árbol, las decoraciones de la casa, la comida, sólo falta que llegue la media noche."

Arisa asintió.

"Salgamos a la nieve, quiero tocarla…"

Kureno la tomó de la mano y la abrazó. Después fue al armario y sacó dos abrigos, le dio una a ella y el otro lo vistió. Salieron a la nieve… jugaron con la nieve, rieron en la nieve.

"Te amo –susurró Kureno en medio de la nieve."

"Y yo a ti –respondió Arisa, en medio de la nieve."

Todo marchaba bien, muy bien, demasiado bien como para ser eterno. Arisa comenzó a toser, la sangre comenzó a salir de sus labios, cayó de rodillas y esa sangre manchó la blanca nieve. Para Kureno fue una visión escalofriante, no podía moverse.

"Kureno… -la voz de Uo-chan se escuchaba débil, perdida."

Él corrió haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no caer, por lo menos hasta no llegar a su lado. Se agachó a su lado, tomó su mano y lloró. Trató de articular palabras pero no puedo hacer nada, estaba paralizado. Sólo se quedó allí, con la delgada mano entre las suyas, llorando.

"Te diré mi secreto Kureno… -susurró tosiendo mientras más sangre salía de su boca."

El movió la cabeza, negando.

"No hables… te curarás, te curarás."

Ella sonrió con dulzura. No se curaría, estaba realmente enferma, enferma de muerte. Nunca más volvería a ver la nieve, ni la luz del sol, ni el rostro de su amado… ni eso.

"Voy a morir, ése es mi secreto –volvió a sonreír, parecía que con ello todo terminaría."

A lo lejos se oían campanas que tocaban, todas juntas, la media noche. Navidad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Otro fic que me queda corto, perdón; estoy enferma y mi inspiración murió. Espero que te guste annifer. Mi intención es buena y la intención es lo que cuenta. _

_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_

_Se aceptan comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido y me ayuda a mejorar como escritora._


End file.
